


Baron Von Girlfriend-Kidnapper

by rvst



Series: We Three Idiots [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura was whisked away back to her probably provincial home because Baron Von Ginger was 'easier to explain' than a three hundred year old actual freaking Countess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baron Von Girlfriend-Kidnapper

Danny Lawrence kidnapped Carmilla's girlfriend.

With her admittedly impressive stature and her white knight heroics, Laura was whisked away back to her probably provincial home because Baron Von Ginger was 'easier to explain' than a three hundred year old actual freaking Countess. Carmilla wasn't bitter but she mixed her morning blood with the darkest coffee she could put her hands on.

The Alchemy Club was only too ready to provide for her every whim, they were under the impression that she murdered her mother, their idol, and then violently beat the widely-beloved Jolly Red Giant for kicks. She didn't do either of those things, yet the prompt service and just-this-side-of-black-hole black coffee was worth every second of their grovelling.

However, the coffee was long gone. Her various 'study buddies' were turned away with ever shortening levels of politeness. A surprising portion of them understood the concept of committed polyamory she found herself falling ever further into, but weren't interested in Carmilla's friendship. Not after the whole vampire thing came to light in a public showing of Laura's journalism project in the biggest lecture hall on campus. Students fell into two categories:

First, the ones who almost wet their pants at the sight of her. The grown adults who stared at Laura and Danny like they were superheroes for daring to spend a second longer than they had to in her company. A subset of those living in fear perpetually seemed on the verge of performing an exorcism on her girlfriends, like she had them under her thrall or some other nefarious means of mind-control.

Which struck Carmilla as deeply rude, she knew she was hot and any woman on campus would be lucky to have her.

The second type of student thought they were lucky. To save her non-existent blood pressure, Carmilla grouped anyone who asked her about sparkling in category two. Laura pouted at them when they leered, yet could be persuaded to help Carmilla keep them away from Danny's notice for as long as possible. At least until Carmilla could get herself drunk enough to sit the idiot down and explain that she's a big girl who can rebuff advances just fine by herself.

Danny's jealous face was not cute. The seventeenth century girl in her didn't swoon over it. Really, and the philosophy major wanted to smack it off her adorable face.

Regardless, her girlfriends were gone and despite herself, being alone was starting to get to Carmilla. She would do everything in her power for this fact to remain a secret. Which meant no reaching out to anyone lest it get back to Danny or Laura.

As with every other plan ever conceived in Laura and Carmilla's dorm room, it didn't go especially well. When, because 'if' was a thing in her past, Carmilla got questioned about what happened on the second day of their five day trip, the vampire could honestly say she planned for five long days of reading and actually doing her classwork.

She'd packed the fridge with enough blood and food. Made sure that she had a stack of books so large she couldn't possibly read all of them. Put up a 'Busy: Knock and Die' sign up on the door. Carmilla felt she was well within reason and sanity to claim that she'd done everything in her power to avoid any and all trouble with the population of Silas University.

Slight, totally not her fault, problem. She would go on to blame Danny.

The Summer Society, prior to the Dean and Carmilla and Will and infuriating journalism students, was exactly what they claimed to be. A sorority-like group that went on Hunts. Non-hostile but still large animals mostly, though their founder took down a bear according to the charter. The sacrificing of a chosen male at their end of year party was and always had been ceremonial. Danny picked Kirsh for that year. Carmilla made many dog-like jokes at their collective expense.

But that's all they were, outdoor people, not monster hunters.

Then the Laura-kidnapper showed up in the middle of their Lodge battered and bruised but alive after facing two vampires and the Dean. Nothing Laura published on the subject or anything her other idiot said to the contrary, they made up their minds on sight. Much like the rest of the student population.

Some concluded that Danny had to be beyond badass to have come out of the fight alive. The others decided that clearly Carmilla seduced their Vice President of Whatever Needed Doing into being her 'love-slave' for the purposes of battle and recreation.

Either way, the entire Summer Society decided that Carmilla was a problem. A band of monster hunters sprung forth from the remnants of drunk college girls who liked camping.

In her professional opinion, Carmilla soundly dismissed them as useless at it. Her evidence? It took them three months to get in the same room as her, and it was only one of them, and she was completely smashed, and she only did it because everyone knew the vampire's pet humans/conquerors were gone.

Throughout the following three days, Carmilla didn't think to get the girl's name.

The lock on the door that Danny and Carmilla spent one long Sunday puzzling over replacing and improving held solidly as the Summer Society member broke the door frame it sat inside. Carmilla wouldn't admit to panic, however would be talked into a healthy shock at the ungodly crack the wood made. The girl stumbled and fell on the floor between the beds. Her head lifted and they made eye contact.

She wasn't a giant redhead, and that was all Carmilla remembered about her physically aside from that one look into her excessively dark brown eyes.

Her frustration over being constantly accused of thrall-ing her girlfriends bubbled at the surface of her thoughts. When she looked into the girl's eyes, that was all she could think about and then she did it.

“Close the door, then barricade it,” she commanded, forcing every charm she had into her words and their eye-contact. She'd never actually tried to use supernatural means to ensnare someone in her control. As previously stressed, hot usually did the job perfectly well.

The scrambling compliance to not only her first command but the subsequent ones as well told her that she, at over three hundred years old, still didn't know everything about herself. The wooden stake that fell out of the intruder's jacket gave her the excuse she needed. Having a 'thrall' for a few days felt like the appropriate response to an attempted murder.

If Danny Lawrence is allowed to kidnap her girlfriend, then Carmilla's allowed to have one Danny's numerous admirers under her thumb for three days.

Besides, Carmilla thought, if the thrall-girl does some cleaning, Laura might shut up about it!

**Author's Note:**

> Carmilla's excuse at the end is just that, an excuse. And she will cop it big time in a later story. Trope: Slave Fic.


End file.
